


Shards

by a_twisted_mind



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dimension Travel, Eventual Smut, Genderbending, Randomness, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_twisted_mind/pseuds/a_twisted_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some say memories are like a book, pages to flip through when you want to look back.<br/>Rosa knew it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Shards

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that english is not my first language, constructive critique is welcome!
> 
> Please remember that I only own my OC, Rosa and possible other OC's.

Some say memories are like a book, pages to flip through when you want to look back.

Rosa knew it better, memories are part of the mind, fragile like glass.

Sometimes it is simply the age that breaks shards of memories away to be lost until they are found again, sometimes it is illness, sometimes it is sheer pressure.

The mind is a fragile thing, too many blows and it will shatter completely, leaving a numb shell that desperately tries to put its mind back together only to find that some things are not meant to be fixed or found.

Once shattered, there is no coming back, you can only learn to form yourself anew when you are strong enough. When you are lucky, fragments will be found when you expect it the least.

 


	2. a point to start

“- not right. What makes you think it is a good idea to wake her up in a cell? We just got her out of an ice cube like one.”

 

“She wakes up Sir.”

 

“I will not endanger my agents by letting this experiment go free without evaluation. You of all should know the danger of mixing humans with reptiles! Keep the temperature low enough, I don't want her too active.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Stop yelling.”

 

“What?!”

 

“You are too loud, Nicholas.”

 

Rosa turned her head but made a point to keep her eyes closed, the cold was really getting to her- stupid weakness. Her turning cold-blooded had to be the famous Parker-Luck. Damn you, Pete.

 

“Listen, I don't know who you are or what you are -yet- but you will answer some of my questions if you have the gall to call me that again.”

 

“Ask all you want, Nicky-Boy. Just don't expect me to answer everything.”

 

Multiple voices sounded, chuckling and abruptly breaking of, so they had an audience and they were definitely too happy to be Hydra. What was going on? She wished she had her helmet to look around, she didn't dare to open her eyes. Her senses were still slow on the take, so she could not get a general reading.

 

“Who is the audience? Do a blind woman a favor and let me put names to the voices.”

 

“Those are my agents, that are supposed to write their reports instead of fooling around here. So who are you and how do you know my name?”

 

Her brows furrowed, this was Nick Fury she was absolutely sure about that but why didn't he know her? Did she leave no impression over the years?

 

“Tell me, are you really Nick Fury of Hydra? Or did I just hit you too hard? Or not hard enough for that matter.”

 

There were shocked gasps and murmuring, she could not quite tell what they said until a achingly familiar voice rang clear.

 

“This is Director Nick Fury of SHIELD, maybe you did get a hard hit on the head 'cause Fury would never work for Hydra. I'm Spiderman by the way, nice to see you alive after getting frosted.”

 

No, no, no, no, no, not again. Not now! She had labs to destroy and monster to kill!

 

“Nice going bug-breath, your voice scared her mute!”

 

Was that _Nova_?! How did I end in another dimension? Is this a dream? Hallucination? Spell? The bickering went on until she breathed out her realization.

 

“This is not my world.”

 

Silence hung in the room, though not long.

 

“So she's from another dimension like me? Cool.”

 

Miles. The voices began to fall in place again, how did she end up here?

 

“A world where Nick Fury works for Hydra is so not cool.”

 

Amen to that Cage.

 

“Will you shut up and leave?! This is an interrogation not a pick-nick!”

 

Despite vocal complains she could hear how they left until Fury spoke again.

 

“Again, who are you? What are you? How did you get here if this is not your world or dimension?”

 

Rosa took a deep breath, this was going to be tricky.

 

“How about you let me thaw properly and we talk like civilized people? As a token I admit that I am not blind but don't like others seeing my eyes, they are freaky.”

 

Fury snorted at that.

 

“Have you noticed the scales? Or your tail? And no, you only get thawed when you convince me that you are not a threat.”

 

“Oh I am. Just not to you.”

 

While she spoke she opened her eyes, first blurry her vision cleared and she could see from her place in the cell an unimpressed super-spy and Doctor Connors, who looked ghostly pale like he would faint any moment. She couldn't help but smirk and show off her fangs.

 

“The name is Springtrap, nice to meet you.”

 

“Your real name?”

 

“'curse not but my real name has no value to you, after all I plan on going back and thank the other Fury for his kindness.”

 

“What makes you think we let you?”

 

“What? You want to keep me deep frosted here? Why? Waste of resources if I could go back home and do my job.”

 

“And what is your job?”

 

“Exterminate Hydra and save every one of their 'Projects' that can be saved. By the way did you find mechanical legs? Black and hopefully not cracked open?”

 

“Indeed, our scientists are already working on them.”

 

“Gosh, ask me out for dinner first before you try to crack my lower body.”

 

“One more reason to analyze them and you. Until now you were neither convincing or cooperative.”

 

“Some things are better left untouched, Fury. My condition and prosthetic have no value for you and your researchers, you want the tech? Go to Stark and ask her.”

 

“Her?”

 

“Him, apparently. Let me warn you, if you open my legs I will treat you like an enemy and it is bound to get messy. I can tolerate a lot of shit but hands off of my body.”

 

“Then talk. What are you?”

 

“Frankensteins monster biting its creator in the ass, send me home so I can keep biting.”

 

“Fine, maybe next time I will get some answers. Put her to sleep again.”

 

“No matter ob 'good' or 'bad' Nick Fury is still an asshole.”

 

Rosa chuckled, she could feel the air getting even colder.

 

“I will remember this, Nicholas.”

 


	3. helpless observer?

Cynthia had witnessed many nightmares since she was connected with Rosa, she learned that it was a mix of memories and fear, a fear that is not always warranted. This time she was learning first hand what it meant to have one. She was created with the purpose of regulating the synthetic organs and assist Rosa in any way, now she was damned to watch how people tried to get behind her firewalls without the capacity to work against them. Had Hydra not messed with her system so much she could reach out to the prosthetic and activate the self-defense, sadly she was now barely able to connect to a camera from her primary mini-server inside Rosas torso. When they cracked the security and got to the info stored in the prosthetic there was no calculating what it would do to Rosa and her mental health.

“How far are you with the legs?”

Nick Fury stormed into the room and slammed a hand on the table the prosthetic lay on in a cheesy manner, at first it might seem intimidating but once it happened a few times it gets kind of adorable.

“There is no coming through, Sir. While Iron Spider showed interest he said that he wanted to talk to the owner first, something about it being unclear that she is the enemy.”

“That snake said it is Stark tech, try again or get Ironman here to do the job! What is it with teenagers and their newfound morals?!”

Had she been fully active she would have laughed out loud, in desperation. Cynthias code had been written by Tony Stark, even if it was a different one, so another could work around the firewall with ease. Somehow she doubted that the modifications Mr. Parker made would help without her active guidance.

“Sir... Stark is on his way.”

Cynthia ran another system-check, if nothing happened fast it was game over for this place. Rosa would tear this place apart if she snapped.

….. Speakers back online.... Damn it!

….. No changes. Again.

….. No changes. Again!

“Where is it?”

If she could she would have sighed, of course would Stark let everything fall to look at the prosthetic and rush over. Luck was never on their side, was it?

“Stark! I want everything you can get out of these! Every last bit information!”

“Can it One-Eye and let me work some magic.”

The one and only (HA!) Tony Stark practically shoved one of the scientists out of their seat at a console and took the place, wearing just a T-Shirt and jeans with visible oil-stains. He must be really eager..... this is so not good.

System-check........ connection to the hard drive stable, transferring blueprints to main server....

“Something is happening... has the owner access to a computer?”

“She is on ice, literally.”

“Harsh. Automatic defense? No this is something else. Interesting...”

“What is it?”

….. blueprints successfully transferred, slows operating system by 10%....

“Someone is pulling data from these legs and deletes every trace left of it, but not if I.... AHA!”

….. Firewalls down, connection lost....

DAMN IT!

“Huh?”

….. Connection established....

“You dare snooping through these files Stark-”

“Who is this?!”

….. Connection lost....

“Who ever this is, she is good. Unfortunately -for her- I am better. It is strange though...”

….. Connection established....

Cynthia was furious, wich was odd for an AI then again as long as she lived with Rosa some things had to rub off to her. She was concentrating everything she could on countering a version of her creator, 'no pressure' Rosa would say.

“This is like hacking Jarvis- Of course, why didn't I think of that.”

“What are you mumbling Stark? Who was that voice?”

Surprising everyone he took his hands of the keyboard.

“You are an AI, right? You can hear me?”

Was this a trick? She put up more defenses an began to transfer the memories, mostly pictures and video files, beginning with the most private ones.

“No need to be shy, your hacking has my style all over it. You are one of my AIs, right?”

“I have no need to be shy, I simply don't trust you. Having no regard for privacy and all that.”

“You wound me, from what I can tell you are not at home in this piece of tech so why protect it that desperately?”

“Why would Jarvis protect you and your tech? Leave us alone and we leave you alone, attack us and suffer the consequences.”

A threat might have not been the best way but she had to buy time, the longer he kept his hands off the more memories she could save from prying eyes.

“Who is us? I have to admit the pirate here didn't let me know who is in custody and my curiosity is kind of killing me here.”

“Stop chatting and get the information!”

Oh, Fury was still there too.

“Just let us be, there is nothing of value for you to acquire and you do not want her to get angry.”

“Or what? Will 'she' hulk out?”

It sounded flippant and Cynthia made actually a snorting sound over the speakers.

“No, the Hulk knows mercy.”

The words barely were out in the open and Cynthia knew that she made a mistake.

“Now I want to know.”

She fought, with everything she had but the data was slowing her down. Her home server was not designed to hold additional data of that magnitude and now it was biting them, just to satisfy the curiosity of a man who left the data he uncovered in the hands of a spy organization.... shit.

….. Connection lost....


End file.
